I would take the Supernatural and Metahumans Anyday
by BlownAway18
Summary: ****Every Snowbary series is not connected to this...The character of Skye belongs to me and this is more female centric but with SnowBarry Goodess. The character of Mona and Khan Belongs to me. Ladies and Gentlemen there is no Iris Bashing
1. Chapter 1

_**I would take the Supernatual and Methumans anyday**_

_**By **_

_**BlownAway19**_

_**Part One**_

_******Every Snowbary series is not connected to this...The character of Skye belongs to me and this is more female centric but with SnowBarry Goodess. The character of Mona and Khan Belongs to me. Ladies and Gentlemen there is no Iris Bashing********_

_**Now that Hazard was locked up, it was time for Cait to think about her wedding to Barry. She kissed her fiancé on her way out the door to get fitted for a new dress and told her man, "I'm going with Iris and my sister." **_

"_**I have to order the new flowers for the wedding." Barry told Caitlyn and she asked, "What kind of Flowers?" He kissed her and said, "You'll see..." So he left in a Flash and the Doctor went to get her Sister. **_

_**Iris was doing some work for the paper and just wrapped up her interview with a well- renowed Wedding Dress maker named Mona Godspeed who was more than she appeared.**_

"_**Thank you for taking time out to do this interview." Iris said and Mona told her, "It was my pleasure who are excellent at your job Iris." **_

"_**Thank you. I have to get to a dress fiting for my friend's wedding." Iris told Mona, and then the interviwee made Iris an offer, "Since you were so good maybe I could do the dress for your friend, free of charge as well as good publicity." **_

_**Iris thought it was a good idea and would have felt differently if she knew who Mona was. **_

_**Cait knocked on the door, and it was opened by a Brunette, she had a long brown coat with Jeans as well as a cowgirl hat. She walked out as she gave a tip of her Hat to Cait.. **_

_**Skye was dress and ready to go. **_

_**"I'm still mourning the death of my long term relationship." Skye told her big sister Cait, and her older sister told her, "And I will tell you if we ever run into this stupid woman, I will be more than happy to let Killer Frost make a frozen corpse statue." Skye didn't object right away and so they went to the store… **_

_**Five minutes later they would picking out dresses...**_

"_**You know I have to say that Barry isn't the normal preppy I thought you were married, he's actually cool." Skye said to Cait, and the older sister responded with, "He's a Hero and took it really good when he found out I was a descendant of Khione. When he realized that Vampires and Wereolves existed, it was not even any issue.." **_

"_**I wish I could get him to understand that some deserved to be killed, where's your work bestie?" Skye asked and they heard a familiar voice, "Girls?" **_

_**They both turned around to see their Mother, "Dr. Carla Tannhauser"**_

"_**What are you doing here?" Their Mother asked and Skye told her, "None of your business."**_

"_**We're just looking for dresses that's all." Cait answered in a Monotone voice not wanting to give her Mother an ounce of Feeling. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I would take the Supernatual and Methumans anyday**_

_**By **_

_**BlownAway19**_

_**Part Two**_

_******Every Snowbary series is not connected to this...The character of Skye belongs to me and this is more female centric story but with SnowBarry Goodess. The character of Mona and Khan Belongs to me. Ladies and Gentlemen there is no Iris Bashing********_

_****I want to apologize to anyone who loves Senior Year or I could see from Riverdale...I'm working on a lot of original stories and planning a lot of fan fiction. They are in rough Draft Hell.****_

"_**Obviously someone is getting married. Is it you Skye?" Her Mother asked and Cait told her, "I'm getting married."**_

_**Cait immediately looked back at the dresses and her Mother who is usually very cold actually gather some emotion in her soul**_

"_**I could see I wasn't invited for some reason." Her Mother said playing the guilt card and added, "I know we all haven't had the best relationship." **_

"_**You called me crazy and lock me up. I was about to have Shock Treatment for being Gay as well." Skye reminded her Mother, and she responded with, "You were telling the truth about the Supernatural."**_

_**Her Mother lied to Skye and only said that in desperation to become part of this wedding.**_

_**"I would like to possibly salvage a better relationship with my girls." Their Mother said to them. **_

"_**Hey guys." Iris said and Mona walked behind to see Skye standing there. **_

"_**Iris….Why did you bring her?" Skye asked and Cait turned to her, "Who is she? Is that your ex?" **_

"_**Hi Skye…" Mona said and Carla walked behind her girls slowly. **_

_**Everyone was silent and after a moment, Mona spoke up. **_

"_**I promise you I'm not here to stalk you or anything like that. Iris had told me about someone who is looking to get married and since she had done such a great job with the interview, I thought I do the dress for free." Mona said and their Mother asked, "Aren't you that famous Wedding Dressmaker?" Mona extended her hand and then found out it was Skye's Mother, the young small girl didn't know her own strength because she knew what her Mother did to Skye. **_

_**It made Skye and Cait's Mother cringe with a twinge of pain in her hand**_

"_**I'm very sorry, I pride myself on always giving a firm hand shake…." Mona said and Skye smile at her Mothers pain, **_

"_**She's really good at what she does and this is your wedding. I mean if it was my wedding..." Skye was about to explain what Mona would design for her. **_

"_**A Dress pants combination made from lace and virtually see-through." Mona said and Skye looked at her ex, she knew that Mona would remember. **_

"_**I need some air…" Skye said and walked away, Iris promised to go after her and Cait was tempered to live up to her promise about make Mona a Frozen Corpse. Frost was about to surface. **_


	3. Backstory!

_**I would take the Supernatural and Metahumans any day**_

_**By **_

_**BlownAway19**_

_**Part Three**_

_******Every Snowbary series is not connected to this...The character of Skye belongs to me, and this is more female-centric but with SnowBarry Goodess. The character of Mona and Khan Belongs to me. Ladies and Gentlemen, there is no Iris Bashing. I'm Changing the history of the Snow Family tree, and Arianna will be mentioned but...********_

_**OUTSIDE**_

_**Skye watched the traffic go back and forth as her emotions were all over the place. As much as she was still livid at her ex-girlfriend, she missed her, and this made for a hostile conflict within. Iris caught up with her. **_

_**"You know I should be mad at you, but you didn't know." Skye said, and Iris agree that the situation would warrant that reaction, "I'm sorry about that but was that you and Cait's Mother." **_

_**"That would be the Stone Cold Bitch who committed me." Skye told Iris. **_

_**"Wow." Iris said because she had no words to describe what that must feel like.**_

_**"I hate her, and at the same point, I miss her." Skye told Iris, and and then specifically told Iris, "I mean Mona, I hate My Mother and that will never change. Can you just tell everyone I'll be right back?" Iris walked back inside granting Skye's request to being alone. They weren't friends because Skye doesn't trust Iris near Barry because of there history, and sometimes she believes that Joe was trying for an old school arrange marriage between his daughter and his Sister's soon to be husband. **_

_**Inside**_

_**Mona within fifteen minutes showed the mockup Wedding dress which was blue like Killer Frost's lips in the back and white every place else. It was made of lace and was see-through in areas where it wouldn't be thought of as inappropriate. **_

_**"This is beautiful." Cait tried not to be so happy about the dress but when Skye came back saw that Cait was impressed.**_

_**"Mona is good at what she does, and that's going to look great on you." Skye told her sister, and Cait looked to see how Heartbroken Skye is to see Mona.**_

_**"Girls, I would like to take the both of you to Dinner tonight and maybe begin to salvage a relationship." There Mother said, and Cait told her Mother, "I don't know if that's such a good idea..." **_

_**Skye did something shocking when she said, "I'm in." **_

_**Cait couldn't believe what her sister just said, and her Mother requested, "Please bring your soon to be Husband, and I'm sure Skye could find a date." **_

_**"Why don't I get all the information so Skye could have a moment with Mona?" Cait asked, and everyone follows the Doctor so a moment could be shared. **_

_**"You look great and thank you for a least texting me that you're okay. You didn't have to that." Mona said to her ex, and Skye told her, "I didn't want you to worry, I'm pissed at you, but I would never totally drop out of your life. I am glad to see you, and I miss you, but it's so not okay with us. And I want it to be okay, so will you be my date? You could wear that leather thing…" **_

_**Mona saw this has a sign and said, "I'll do it. See you Tonight!" **_

_**So Mona made her way out and exchanged information with Cait as well being civil to Skye's Mother then left. Skye made her way outside to everyone else. **_

_**"She seems..." Her Mother was about to say something about Mona, and Skye told her, "Don't push it, I'm having Dinner with you, but you don't get to comment on my...Complicated relationship with my ex-girlfriend." **_

_**Her Mother respects her wishes and then left. **_

_**"Why did you agree?" Cait asked.**_

_**"I'm in a good place except for Mona but 90 percent in a good place," Skye told her sister. **_

_**"Why did you two break up?" Iris asked, and Skye told her, "She wanted me to put a curse on someone." Cait turned to her younger sister and knew what would happen if she went through with that. **_

_**"Our Dad retired from hunting the Supernatural and was very good in the Magic department. He trained me and when Cait's power surface, it was double duty. He's the Only male descendant of Khione and somewhere during our family line, it evolved, and our ancestors killed descendants of Judge who drown Witches. My Mother pushed my Dad out because of his "influence," and we have a half-sister named Arianna because of that. Our line is fucking cursed, and If either of us kills an innocent human or curse anyone that didn't directly hurt a loved one, then something nasty happens. Mona knew that" Skye explained.**_

_**"Skye I'm so sorry..." Iris said, and Skye told her, "You didn't know Iris, and if you did I'd have to Bitch slapped you already." **_

_**"We got a lot to do before tonight and Iris is going to get a date." Cait said, and Iris asked, "I am?" **_

_**"You didn't think we were going to endure this suffering without you." Skye said with a smile, and Iris said, "I guess I'm going to find a date." **_


	4. TOnight

_**I would take the Supernatural and Metahumans any day**_

_**By **_

_**BlownAway19**_

_**Part four**_

_******Every Snowbary series is not connected to this...The character of Skye belongs to me, and this is more female-centric but with SnowBarry Goodess. The character of Mona and Khan Belongs to me. Ladies and Gentlemen, there is no Iris Bashing, and we are slowly inching to Arianna's big reveal!********_

_Iris drove to the local Movie theater, and the woman in the concession stand greeted Iris then told her, "He's upstairs and not in a good mood.." _

_"Thank you, Arianna." Iris stopped for a moment and remembered that name, she never asked Skye How long has it been since she's seen her half-sister? _

_She walked upstairs preparing for her Boyfriend to be as charming and loving as usual. She knocked on the door and to her surprise, the door opened, her lips and tongue engaged in a competition for supremacy of the kiss. It was a draw as they stopped and looked at each other satisfied. _

_"Okay, that's the welcoming I was expecting." Iris said to her boyfriend Khan, and he told her, "I saw you coming from the window. I'm sure Arianna told you I wasn't in the best of moods. Our theater is being overlooked to get Captain Marvel." _

_"Baby, I 'm sorry, but you still got Avengers Endgame." Iris said but then realize his plan, "You wanted to get them at the same place on opening night...I see..." _

_He Sat on the edge of his desk, and Iris stood in front of him. _

_"I'm glad to see you, and I think we should go out tonight. Unless you have business with Team Flash." Khan said to her _

_He's an empath, and so he knew Iris's night job sort of speak. Her emotions make it easy for Khan to see her past and Future. He's told no one about who the Flash is and when the Supernatural began showing his face. He's been helpful to Skye and the rest of team to point them in the right direction because his gifts are more inherent and had nothing to do with the Dark Matter. _

_Iris told him about today, and he said to her, "I will be there, and afterward I'm throwing you over my shoulder to have my consensual primal way with you." _

_The next round kisses almost led to the both of them naked on top of the desk. _

_Tonight_

_Cait walked into Skye's Room as she let herself him with Barry in the other room. _

_Skye was working on the cell phone and was creating a playlist about Mona. Cait looked over the shoulder and asked her younger sister, "What are you doing?" _

_Her younger sister told her, "I know Mona, and I are going to go back together. What I'm doing right now is making her realize she hurt me." Cait looked over the shoulder and read off the songs, "A million reasons...Just Like You from Three days Grace...Judas..." _

_"I remember her now...She's a Queen of Werewolves, and you told me she's very religious. You're going to play a song called Judas, what if she changes?" Cait said, and Skye told her, "She knows I'm going to do something like this." _

_So they got ready, Cait fixed Barry's tie, and they were gone. _

_Iris called them to say she will be late and Barry was going to drive with Cait., _

_Skye was going to pick Mona up. _

_As Skye pulled up, Mona's ponytail would make Arianna Grande jealous, and her boots were over her knees. Her Leather tights gleamed, and a blouse made her breasts even better. Skye paled in comparison to her ex-girlfriend but wore her best. _

_"Those are ankle Boots, no fishnet stockings and the dress is beautiful." Mona complimented, and Skye told her, "I'm only hot for special occasions." _

_"You've always been hot..." Mona said in a sweet voice and then asked, "How is my personal playlist coming?" _

_Skye forgot how well she knows her. _

_"If you don't mind, can you skip Judas?" Mona asked, and Skye opened the door for her, She reminded her girlfriend, "You can't turn off our link." _

_Mona closed the door, and Skye knew they will get back together, she's hoping that the friends' phase, __**we were on a break, **__will stop Mona from gutting the cowgirl she was with this morning... _

_Barry and Cait were at the restaurant. Iris and Khan walked to them. _

_Skye opened the door to Mona, and she put her arm around the leather-clad woman. _

_"I thought it was going to be more venomous than it was." Mona said, and Skye told her, "It was." The Queen shook her head in amusement of that sentence. _

_So they all walked in and there Mother was standing there waiting as the Waitress got ready to take their orders, Arianna thought this was a proper introduction._


End file.
